One Piece High School Host Club
by YukinaBlackLegs
Summary: Welcome to the One Piece Host Club. A place where rich people with way too much time on their hands can spend time their time enjoying the luxuries of the host club. There will be adventure, romance, crazy wacky stuff, oh and food. SanjiXOC. ZoroXOC, AceXOC, and other couples later on.
1. Episode 1: Welcome to the Host Club!

Something went wrong with my first upload, so I'm doing it again. Ugh, computers!

~One Piece High School Host Club~

Episode 1: Welcome to the Host Club!

"Have you guys seen my yacht? It's quite big… and expensive…"

"You girls want to go to the _Fugi Sushi Restaurant_? My dad owns the place and he can get us in for free!"

"Look at the size of Mellory's Ring, its huge!"

"_Damn these rich people…"_ thought Lucia as she walked out of the lunch room. Well, not lunch room, since the room didn't have any mash potatoes on the floor, mystery meat that looked like it could come to life once served, and that weird stench from the cafeteria grease that one would normally note in a regular school. At One Piece High School, everything felt like a palace. Honestly, except for the actual classrooms and physical education classes, this school looked like a decked out mansion. The students seemed to treat it like one. It felt like nobody came here to study or become something better. Why bother when their parents were loaded with money? School is pretty much a pass time for when they are of age to take over the family business.

Unlike them, Lucia Lamperouge attended school because she had plans to become a lawyer, like her mom wished to be herself. When she was five, she remembered they made a deal that Lucia would keep up with her studies, while Marianne did her best to support her, both financially and emotionally, so that their dream will be realized through Lucia's success. She had taken the written exam in order to apply to One Piece High School and got in. However, she didn't have the money to purchase any new school clothes, let alone the school uniform. She wore regular black jeans, a baby blue dress shirt that her brother wore at his school graduation, a white, sleeveless sweater with light blue and yellow diamonds, and regular, worn-out black shoes. Her hair came up to her chin and she wore big brown reading glasses. Not exactly fashion material of the week, but it had to do for now.

"_For such a big school, I can't find any quiet place to study"_ Lucia thought angrily as she searched for a library or empty room to study in peace. She reached into her pocket to check for the time, only to take out a picture. It was of her mom, brother and herself, all standing in front of the house of their new home. That was about eight years ago, before the accident. Smiling sadly to herself, Lucia thought to herself of how hopeful and peaceful her mom looked back then. _"Don't worry mom, I'll make sure our dream comes true…"_ Looking up, she noticed a door. However, it was different from the others. For one thing, it had two doors with round, gold door handles and an image of a mermaid swimming amidst the strong tides engraved at the top of the door. Not only that, but there seemed to be something about that door that Lucia would soon realize that right then and there, that her life wasn't going to be the same.

Reaching for the handle, Lucia was taken aback by the blinding light and swirl of pink flower petals that came her way as she opened the door.

"Wh-What the?..."

"Welcome to the Host Club!"

I'm so happy; I finally got to finish a chapter of this story! As you can all tell, I'm going to be combining One Piece and Ouran High School Host Club. This is gonna be fun. The first few chapters are gonna be quite short so bear with me for a while, they will progress in detail as the story continues. :D Bye!


	2. Episode 2: Work Dog?

Disclaimer: One Piece and Ouran High School Host Club do not belong to me; they belong to their respected creators. Lucia, however, is my character: D

~One Piece High School Host Club~

Episode 2: Work Dog?

"H-Host Club?" stammered Lucia as she tried to comprehend the situation she was now in.

In front of her were four people who appeared to be students. There were two boys with short black hair. One of them had freckles and a red hat. The other one appeared to be shorter and younger than the other, but had he had a long scar below his eye. The only female of the group had long, straight black hair and blue eyes. Her skin was tan, as though the sun had kissed her skin from head to toe. She looked rather youthful, but her eyes, that seemed to know more than she let on, made her appear much older and wiser than the other three. And lastly, was the young man who was seated in a baby blue Victorian style chair. He appeared to be the leader of the group. He had short blond hair that covered part of his face, revealing only a single ocean blue eye. What caught Lucia off guard about him was his eyebrow. It was so curly. Who purposely curls their eyebrows?

"Aww! It's just a poor guy!" complained the boy with the scar "I thought that it was Vivi-chan! She promised she'd give me meat today!"

His childish actions made the black-haired girl laugh.

"Luffy, you shouldn't talk to a guest that way" the tanned-skinned girl said to the now pouting young man before turning her attention to the rather confused girl. "After all, this is the infamous honor student we've been hearing about…"

"Wait Robin, you mean that he's the commoner everyone's talking about?" asked the freckled-faced boy in surprise.

"I think I've heard about him!" Luffy chirped in "I think his last name is Lamp…Lampo…Lantern…?" wondered Luffy out loud as the name failed to grasp his memory.

"I think it's Lamperouge, Luffy" answered the older raven-haired boy, knowing that the chances of Luffy remembering anything but meat were 1 in a million.

"Oh right, Ace!" agreed the confused boy.

"Oh I've heard of him, Lucia Lamperouge, isn't it?" answered the blond-haired boy "Isn't he the guy that passed the written test to get into One Piece High School?"

"That he is, Sanji-kun" answered Robin

"What the-?, how do you guys know about me?!" Lucia asked the group.

"Because, it's not every day that they let a commoner into the One Piece High School" answered Ace

"What do you mean?" asked Lucia, starting to get annoyed at the word they kept labeling her as. Being called a male, she can handle, but _**commoner**_?

"What we mean to say is that, with One Piece's tradition, it would be impossible for a poor—I mean, an underprivileged person to get into a prestigious school such as this" answered Robin, the snide comment never slid past Lucia for a second, who was now glaring daggers at the woman.

"Right…well then, I shall be going now" answered Lucia as she turned her back to the group and proceeded to open the door.

"Wait!" yelled Luffy as he tackled Lucia.

"GET OFF OF ME!" Lucia yelled at the boy who was pinning her to the ground, a wide smile was spread on the boy's face, unaware of how inappropriate his actions were.

"Don't leave yet! Stay and have some fun, LuLu-chan" answered Luffy as he tried to keep the girl, who was currently wrestling under his arms, still.

"No way! I came here thinking it was a quiet place to study!" retorted Lucia, angry shark face intact (if you guys don't get what I mean, just watch a clip of One Piece and see their faces when they're really made)" So I'd appreciate it if-! Wait, **did you just call me LuLu-chan?!**" questioned Lucia, completely forgetting what she was arguing about before.

"Yeah?"

"Why?"

"I dunno, it kind of fits" answered the hyper-active boy "Why, does the name demusclelate you?"Luffy asked the girl who was currently looking at him with an expression that said, _"Are you that stupid?"_.

"Luffy, it's emasculate" answered Ace and Sanji

"Oh yeah…"

"_Seriously, how is this guy in highschool" _wondered Lucia, only to remember the slight weight of the boy's body on hers "Get off of me already!"

"No way, you're real warm and soft to sleep on" replied Luffy as he cuddled up to the girl

"I'M NOT YOUR TEDDY BEAR!" screamed the girl as she tried punching the kid off

"Alright Luffy, I think you've abused the kid enough" said Ace as he lifted the boy off of her.

"Awww, Ace! Your no fun!" complained the hyper boy as he stuck his tongue out to the taller male.

"_Thank goodness, that's over"_ thought Lucia as she got up and patted the dust off of her clothes.

"What's with those clothes?" asked Sanji as he pointed to Lucia's outfit. "Are you honestly going to wear that to school? What happened to your uniform?"

"What does it concern you?!" asked Lucia, rather annoyed at how these rich people keep looking down on her. Just because she doesn't have money like they do, that didn't mean that they were better than her!

"Nothing. It's just that no self-respected person would wear something as atrocious as _**that**_" Ohhhh….that was the last straw!

"You know what, blondie?! How about you shut it before I beat the sense out of you!" screamed Lucia as she advanced to punch said blonde. Expecting the reaction, Sanji moved his body in time, however, the action made Lucia lose her balance. Tumbling to the floor, she bumped into a decorated display pillar, which knocked down a rather expense looking vase.

"Oi, you okay?" asked Ace as he helped the girl get up on her feet

"Yeah…I think so…"

"Nice job, honor student, you knocked down the vase" Sanji said as he pointed to the shattered vase

"**I WOULDN'T HAVE KNOCKED IT DOWN IF SOMEBODY DIDN'T MOVE!**" Lucia yelled at the blond who tried to put the blame on her. He had just as much fault in this as she did!

However, Sanji only snorted at the comment "What, and let myself get hit? Heck no."

"Why you-!"retorted Lucia, only to get interrupted by a gruff cough

"Um, guys. I think we are forgetting something here…" Ace said as he tried to stop the two from tearing each other, or anything else, apart. "What are we going to do? We were supposed to sell that vase at our next auction…"

Oh great, now they were going to make her pay. Now what is she going to do?

"Um…how much did that vase cost?..." asked Lucia, a bit scared to ask

"The vase was worth 80 million beli" answered Robin as she checked a notebook that seemed to have lots different numbers and dollars signs on it.

"8-80 million b-beli?" asked Lucia in pure anxiety. How will she be able to pay for that? She can barely pay for her own lunch!

"What are you going to make him do, Sanji?" asked Ace, feeling a bit bad for the girl's predicament "It's not like he can just _pay us_…."

"True enough…" replied Sanji as he made his way back to his luxurious chair.

"Ew!Ew! Let's make him eat 8 stink bugs!" Luffy suggested, getting a loud groan from everyone in the room.

"No Luffy, that's just plain stupid. And disgusting!" Answered Sanji as he shuddered at the thought

"So what idea do you have in mind, Sanji-kun?" asked Robin

"Well, Robin-chwan. You've heard of the old saying, right? 'When in Rome, do as the Romans do?'" Sanji asked the tan-skinned girl, who gave him a curt nod.

"Well then, that is exactly what we are going to do…"Sanji answered before turning to Lucia. "If you can't pay for the vase with your money, you'll have to do it with your body."

"Huh?" Lucia wondered

"Until you can pay for the broken vase, you will be working as the host club's work dog"

"Sanji, don't you mean errand boy?" Ace questioned the blond

Giving the boy a rather evil looking smirk, the blond shook his head.

"Nope."

Alright, I finally got time to update this story. It was really hard finding out how the characters should be and how they should act. I mean, One Piece Characters practically lived in poverty, so making them rick brats is kind of difficult. Hopefully in the next chapter, everything will play through much more nicely. I'm thinking of doing a cross over with Kaichou Wa Maid-sama. Hopefully I can get on it. Anyways, till then, Bye! ;D


	3. Episode 3: Starting today, your a Host!

Sanji: Mellorine~! Why have you left us for such a long time~?...

YukinaBL: Sorry, I've been busy with homework and doing a bunch of essays, you know, college stuff

Lucia: For a second there, I thought you were just done with us

YukinaBL: No way! I can never been done with you all, you're my family!

All the characters: Aww…

YukinaBL: And with that, let's get to the disclaimer!

Disclaimer: One Piece and Ouran High School Host Club do not belong to me; they belong to their respected creators. However, any original characters, like Lucia, are mine

8:) (this is a reference to Robin's new look in One Piece)

~One Piece High School Host Club~

Episode 3: Starting Today, You Are A Host!

"_I can't believe this!" _thought Lucia angrily as she carried a bag filled with shopping items. Being the host club's errand boy (*cough***"work dog!"** *cough* *cough*), it was her responsibility to do the Host Club's dirty work, such as cleaning, shopping, and all the other junk the members didn't want to do. On the upside, she was slowly getting closer to paying off her debt. Plus, these shopping errands gave her an excuse to get away from _**that**_ annoying blond. Behind that womanizing charm he had, he was a major pain. LITERALLY! If she messed up on something or refused to do something he said, he'd immediately kick her upside the head. However, she was already on the defense when those swift kicks came her way. Then again…the reason Sanji treated her differently from any other girl was because he didn't know that she was actually a girl! _"I wonder how he'd react if he knew I __**was**__ a girl…"_Giggling at the thought, she imagined the look of the blond's shocked face _"Ha! Imagine how all the girls would react if they knew that Sanji actually fought with a girl!"_

Making her way to the door of the Host Club, she was a bit taken aback with what she saw. The room that occupied the Host Club was transformed! It looked like somebody brought the world of Alice in Wonderland to life! They even had the tea party table and the Queen of Hearts Castle!

"This is just ridiculous" Lucia muttered to herself

"Is there a problem with how we run things here, Lamperouge-san?" asked a silky-laced voice. Turning around, she saw that it was Robin. She was dressed as the Queen of Hearts! She had black-laced leggings with red, high heeled- sandals, and a black and white dress with heart shapes on it. She even had the Queen of Hearts crown.

"I'd be careful with what you'd say if I were you, after all you still owe us 75 million beli" reminded Robin, which made the girl glare at her. _"As if she needs to remind me each day…" _fumed Lucia angrily inside her head. She had been in the Host Club for barely a week, so she still wasn't used to the way the Host Club worked. She'd argue with Robin, but she decided to let it pass so that she won't get more money added to her debt. Plus, it was Friday. After this, she can go home and act as if this whole week had been a bad nightmare.

"Oh wow, doesn't Sanji look handsome?"

"Yeah, the Mad Hatter outfit looks good on him!"

On recollection of the squealing voices, Lucia turned around and spotted Sanji. And with a bunch of ladies surrounding him. No surprise there…

"Welcome ladies!~ I do hope you enjoy yourselves in our world of wonder!" Sanji said as he greeted the girls. He had white and black checkerboard pants, a black jacket with a red collar, its outline colored in yellow. He also had a white dress shirt, yellow vest, a clover tie. On his head was a black hat with a white sash, a red heart-shaped base, and a red and white rose where the sash around the hat was. (Check out Lelouch's Mad Hatter outfit to see what I mean :D)

"Oh, there you are" replied Sanji with no particular emotion as he walked up to Lucia. "Does it really take you this long to go grocery shopping? Any longer and these poor angles would have had to go home starved to death!" yelled Sanji at the brunette (:P yeah, I just realized I never gave a description of her eyes, hair, or skin tone. She pretty much looks like Haruhi Fujioka and has white skin, brown eyes and brown hair). However, Lucia could really care less.

"I'm so sorry, Sanji-senpai! Please forgive me for my lack of consideration!" Lucia said in a dramatized apology, however Sanji could tell that she didn't mean it.

"Just don't do it again, or else I'll have to get your head acquainted with my foot!" Sanji said as he lifted his foot up to emphasize his point.

Snorting, Lucia turned away from him. "As if…" Lucia commented as she walked away from him.

"What did you say?!" asked Sanji angrily as he caught Lucia by the arm.

"LET GO OF ME, CURLY BROW!" yelled Lucia as she tried to get out of the amazingly strong blond's grip

"WHAT DID YOU CALL ME, JERK!"screamed back Sanji at realization of the nickname. However, he didn't get the chance to hit the kid when a sudden force pushed him aside. Looking up, Sanji noted that Lucia was a few inches away from him, a person with tanned skin and short, green hair was blocking them from hurting the other.

"What was that for, Moss-head!"

"Because, Question-Mark, your annoying girly voice was getting on my last nerves…" answered the green-haired man

"Why you-!"

"Zoro~!" yelled a high pitched voice before the owner of the voice tackled Zoro.

"Luffy, get off of me!" demanded the green-haired boy as he tried to get his hyperactive friend off of him.

"Hey Zoro, why haven't you been coming to school?" asked the bunny-dressed Luffy

"Yeah, Zoro? Where have you been? It's not like you to skip more than 1 day of school?" asked Ace who was currently dressed as the Sleepy mouse (ha ha the character fits him!). It had been exactly 4 days since school had started. Zoro would usually skip a day of school because he really didn't need to go to highschool. However, he would usually stick around to help with the Host Club (do the heavy-lifting stuff, not the social, talky-talky stuff) or just hang out with the guys.

"I had stuff to do for Mihawak"

"You were doing errands for your dad's company?" Ace asked

"Yeah. He's trying to get a partnership deal with the Ayzuwa Company, so he needed me to go to his business meetings, transactions,…stuff he's been too busy to do" answered Zoro

"Boo…" complained Luffy "That's no fun…"

"Not everything in life is fun, Luffy" countered Zoro

"Oi, Zoro, look! We have a new member to the Host Club!" Luffy said excitedly as he introduced Lucia, his complaints past forgotten. "This is Lucia Lamperouge, but I call him LuLu-chan though"

Zoro gave Ace a questioning look.

"He has to pay his debt off for breaking the vase we were going to auction. Sanji says he has to be our errand boy till he can pay it all off"

"ACE! Sanji doesn't call him that, he calls him 'mutt'!" complained Luffy, making said 'mutt' want to crawl in a hole. Why does this kid say the wrong things at the wrong time?

"'Mutt'? Seriously Dart-Brow?" asked Zoro

"Shut up Marimo! It was the only decision I had left for him to pay of his debt!" Sanji replied as he pointed at Lucia's outfit "I mean look at him! He barely has any money left to buy some decent clothes, and don't even get me started with his hairstyle!"

"Maybe if we take off his goofy glasses, we can…"Ace was saying as he removed the eyeglasses, only to stare at Lucia at pure shock at what he saw.

"Hey! Give me that back!" yelled Lucia as she tried to get her glasses back. She really hated being short at this moment. However, she was unaware of the shocked faces of the 5 club members…

"I lost my contacts the week before school, so I can't see anything!"

Suddenly there was a snap of fingers

"Ace! Go get a spare men's uniform!" demanded Sanji

"Right!" (^-^)b

"Zoro, go get him some contacts!"

"Whatever" (⌐_⌐")

"Robin-chwan, get me my hairstylist, please"

"Hai, Prince-san"(^_^)

"Luffy!"

"Yes!" asked Luffy in excitement (^o^!)

"You…go eat some cake" answered Sanji, making the excited boy sad

"What's going on?" asked Lucia, confused to what the guys were planning

"Just go into the changing room, the others will come soon" Sanji said as he directed the boy in the direction of the changing room.

"…Okay then…" Lucia said as she walked in the direction she was being directed to.

"Stupid Sanji!" muttered Luffy as he stabbed his fork into his cake 8(_)8

10 minutes later…

"Wow! Lulu-chan looks so pretty"

"He definetly looks more handsome than he did before"

"You guys are overreacting…" answered Lucia as she fixed the jacket of her uniform. She was wearing the dark blue jacket and grey pants uniform with a blue and black stripped tie. Her hair was straightened and brushed neatly. Her glasses long gone, now that she was wearing contacts (courtesy of the host club :D)

"Are you kidding? You looked like a walking fashion-horror not too long ago!" remarked Sanji

"If we had known that's what you _**really**_ look like, we'd have helped you a long time ago" added Ace

"I get it already! Stop making fun of my outfit!"

"No." answred Sanji "Actually, now that you look decent, you can actually do work within the Host Club"

"You mean you're going to change his rank from 'errand boy'?"

"Yep" Sanji said as he turned to the new and improved Lucia "Starting today, you are a host"

Thank you guys for following my story, I am so happy to know that you like it! Sorry this took so long, I'll be updating the next chapter very soon, cause I want to get to the adventures these crazy kids will be having quite soon. I'm so happy that I got to introduce Zoro (since he's my fav. Character), especially since I have plans for him. I love making Sanji a bit of a jerk to a girl because it's the opposite of what he is, don't you guys think. And just like Lucia, I want to see his reaction when he finds out Lucia's really a female. I also want to introduce other new characters I have planned. Till then, bye! :D


	4. Episode 4: First Day As A Host!

~One Piece High School Host Club~

Episode 4: First Day As A Host! 3

"Oh my gosh, Lucia! You look so cute!"

"You have such nice hair, who's your stylist?"

"So Lucia, tell us about yourself…"

"_I'm going to kill Sanji, I swear!..."_ thought Lucia angrily at the source of her suffering. Now that she was moved from her old position to host, she had to entertain and tend to the guests. When Lucia argued that she didn't want to spend her afternoons talking to girls, Sanji went crazy. He kept rambling on and scolding Lucia, saying that "young men should put the needs of women above their own!". Finally tired of listening to the blonde, (and after Robin threatening to send her family's military army after her if she didn't comply) Lucia gave up and complied with her host club duties. That is exactly why she was in this rather uncomfortable situation…

"_Then again.."_ Lucia thought to herself _"As a host, I can pay off my debt even faster; all I have to do it get a 100 customers!" _That was the deal she had with Sanji when he moved her position to host. But what could she say to get 100 customers to like her?...

"_Wait a minute!…I think I know a story…."_

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"Sanji! I'm hungry!" complained a raven-haired boy

"Wait your turn Luffy!" argued Sanji as he kicked the annoying boy that was clinging to his feet. He had just finished making the next batch of finger foods for the girls to eat (since somebody ate the first batch!)

"Here you go, my darlings~!" Sanji said as he served the girls.

"Thank you Sanji! I'm sure their delicious as always" answered one the girl students

"You are too kind, angels~!" replied Sanji until he heard a bunch of sympathizing sounds. Looking around, he saw that the new host, Lucia, was getting lots of concerned looks from the girls.

"Oh, that's so sad, Lucia!" cried out one girl "We didn't know that your mom passed away!"

"Who does the chores around your house?"

"Oh, I do them. Sometimes my brother helps me when he gets the chance to. He's a college student but he also has a part time job." Explained Lucia "I also have a bunch of recipes my mother left me. I always find it fun to cook"

Sanji couldn't believe it. He had only became a host not that long ago, and he was already making a hit with the ladies!

"So Lucia" asked one of the girls "Is it okay if we sit with you tomorrow?"

"Of course! That'll be great ladies!" answered Lucia

"How is he so popular?" Sanji wondered as the girls waved goodbye to Lucia

"I guess he's a natural" answered Robin

"Yeah, no training needed" added Ace

"Have you forgotten about me, Sanji-kun?" answered a voice. Turnning around, the 3 saw that it was a red-haired girl. She was sitting down on one of the Victorian style couches with a cup of tea cupped around her porcelain hands.

"Why of course not, Princess~" Sanji said before sitting next to the red-haired girl.

"I was just checking on the new guy! I'm trying to teach him to be a gentleman, like me"

"I can see that. He seems to be taking up all your time these days" answered the girl. And it had been true. For the past 2 weeks, Sanji was always on Lucia's case. Teaching Lucia the proper way to greet the guests, how to act and present 'himself' as a gentleman. Besides cooking, most of Sanji's time was taken up with teaching Lucia.

"Would it be too much of a bother if you introduce me to him?" asked the red-haired girl

"N-No! Not at all, my princess~!" Sanji said before turning to call Lucia.

"Hey, Lucia!" called Sanji, to which Lucia turned her head in the direction of the voice.

"What's up?" asked Lucia as she walked up to the blonde.

"I would like to introduce you to one of our favorite guests, Princess Aiyano Kogi" said Sanji as he introduced the brunette to the red-head princess. Lucia looked at the girl. She seemed like a pretty girl, but something about her made Lucia want to pay careful attention to her. Somehow, she thinks this girl isn't interested in being her friend. Especially with the way she's looking at her. It looks like the princess has some bad intentions with her. She can feel it in her gut. Still, she was a guest. And as a host, Lucia had to treat the princess like one.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, ma'am" Lucia said as she bowed in respect

"Of course it is" answered Aiyano "Who wouldn't find it a pleasure to see me?" asked the girl in a rather conceited voice.

"No, one. I'm sure~!" said Sanji as he resumed in his flirt mode.

"_Self-centered much?"_ Was all Lucia could think about the girl. She wished she could say it out loud but honestly, she wasn't in the mood for the blonde to be yelling in her ears today.

"By the way, Lucia. I need you to go pick up some groceries again." Sanji said as he handed her the list of groceries that needed to be bought.

"What?! I'm not doing that again!" yelled Lucia. She just went to the store about 5 times in a row today!

"Oh yes you are!" Sanji said in a more demandive voice as he held the urge to kick Lucia right then and there.

"Oh yeah? And why should I?!" demanded Lucia "I've already done enough shopping to make people think I'm feeding a village! When in reality, I'm trying to make up for all the food Luffy keeps stuffing down his throat!"

"Let me remind you that I'm not the one in debt here" Sanji reminded the 'boy'. "Now go do the shopping, before I have to literally drag you there myself"

"If I was a girl, you wouldn't make me…" muttered Lucia angrily to herself. Yet, she didn't notice how the sentence affected the blonde, who was currently looking at her with wide eyes (well, the eye that was visible :P) and a somewhat red face.

"What's the matter with you?" asked Lucia when she noticed Sanji's weird state.

"N-nothing…"

"Are you sure?" asked Lucia, a bit worried now. Walking up to Sanji, she placed a hand over the blonde's forehead in order to check his temperature, which made him even redder.

"Are you getting a fever?" Lucia questioned. However, Sanji finally got out of the state he was in and slapped Lucia's hand away.

"JUST GET THE HECK OUT OF HERE, WILL YA?!"

Rather than answering the blonde, Lucia just snatched the list from his hand as she stomped out of the room. The list crumbling in her tightened fists. After she tried showing some concern for him, all she gets in return is **this**?!

"DON'T MAKE ME COME OVER THERE AND KICK YOU!" yelled Sanji as he tried to go after the 'boy' and teach 'him' some manners. That is, if Zoro and Ace weren't holding him down.

"Calm down, Baka Cook. He's going already" answered Zoro as he forced the blonde to stand still.

"Yeah, Sanji. Lighten up!" agreed Ace as the cook failed helplessly in calming himself down

"_Stupid kid! I'll knock him down an inch or two when he comes back!" _Sanji fumed in his mind. He had no idea why, but Lucia could get under his skin more than anyone else! And not just because the kid enjoyed arguing with him. For some odd, weird reason, Sanji was starting to _like_ the kid. Though he could be a pain, Sanji found something endearing about the boy. That's why every chance he got, he would flirt with a random girl or get into a fight with Lucia. Because now, each time he saw the kid, he honestly felt his stomach do summersaults. That was **not** normal!

"_Not only that, but damn it, he had to make me picture him as a girl! And he was cute! What guy finds another guy cute?!"_ Sanji continued to argue in his mind. Still, arguing wasn't going to get him anywhere. Besides, the kid was gone for now so it was best to try to get 'him' out of his mind. _"Mind as well use this time to use what ingredients I have left and dish something out…"_

Agreeing with the idea, Sanji headed straight for the kitchen. Hoping that when he saw the kid again he would **NOT **get that mental picture, AGAIN!

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::"_**Stupid, baka, idiot, Sanji!" **_Lucia yelled within her mind as she walked through the gates of the One Piece High School, bags of groceries on either side of her. She had just finished the shopping. However, she believed that she wouldn't be going to that super market again. Not after she practically scared the lights out of everyone with the hard, cold glare she had on. And why was she like that? **BECAUSE OF THE SAME BLOND IDIOT WHO WAS RESPONSIBLE FOR THE STUPID THINGS SHE KEPT GETTING CAUGHT INTO!**

"_**If he even tries talking to me, I will kick him where the sun don't shine!"**_however, all evil thoughts were paused in her mind when she noticed something familiar floating in the school's fountain. It looked like a worn-out brown school bag.

"_Is that my bag?..."_ wondered Lucia as she checked the fountain. On further inspection, she found that it was indeed, her bag. But how did it get there?...

"Missing something?..." asked a voice as a figure came out of the bushes. It was Aiyano!

"Oh dear, is that your bag?" asked Aiyano as she held a hand to her lips, barely hiding the devious smirk on her face "That's too bad…well; guess you're going to have to buy a new one."

Faking a concerned face, Aiyano gave a shocked gasp "Oh that's right! You don't even have the money to pay for that uniform you sweet-talked Sanji into giving you, can you?"

"I didn't tell him to give me anything" answered Lucia "He just gave it to me, said that he couldn't stand my old outfit anymore"

"Oh please, don't act all innocent" answered back Aiyano "We both know you begged him for it. After all, the only reason Sanji would even give you something is because he enjoys donating to the needy…"

"_I knew this girl was bad news, but does she actually think that Sanji only tolerates me because I'm poor?"_

She knew that Sanji and her didn't get along. Heck, she was still mad at him! But Sanji didn't pity her. And thought she hates the fact that other girls get pampered while she gets kicked and yelled at, she prefers Sanji seeing her as a boy. Because towards other guys, Sanji shows his real self. Not that stupid, flirtatious act he gives other girls. As a boy, Lucia gets to see the real Sanji. The stupid, caring, hard-headed, yet dependable friend that is Sanji. And this girl was just jealous because she knew it too.

"Listen. I don't care what you think. Sanji isn't like that" Lucia answered "He may get on my last nerves, but Sanji is still my friend. And I don't use my friends to get what I want. If anything, I do what I can to be a good friend, even if I'm not good at doing it."

"Besides, let's be honest, your just being jealous because Sanji spends more time training me than he does fawning over you, am I right?" Lucia asked the red-head.

At that, the girl just snapped. Not expecting the girl's next move, Aiyano pushed Lucia. Making her fall into the fountain. Well, that is, she would have fallen in the fountain, had not two arms that caught her prevented her from doing so.

Looking up at the face of her savior, Lucia was shocked to see that it was none other than Sanji! Not only that, but Sanji had the most death-threatening serious look on his face that even Lucia hadn't ever seen.

"S-Sanji, what are you doing here?" asked Aiyano nervously

"Well, I was going to cook something in the kitchen while Lucia here got the shopping done" answered Sanji, "When I noticed you two talking. Tell me, what happened that you were so compelled to push him?"

"I-I…umm…" Aiyano kept mumbling since she too had never seen Sanji looking at **ANY** girl like that. Not even her own father gave her such a hard, serious glare!

"I-I was just talking to Lucia over here…Wh-When he suddenly began attacking me!" Aiyano said through lying lips "I had no other choice but to defend myself!"

"_You have got to be kidding me?!"_ Lucia thought to herself. But it didn't matter; Sanji would always take the girl's side in any argument. Surprisingly enough though, Sanji did quite the opposite…

"I'm sorry Miss Aiyano, but Lucia is not that kind of a man" Sanji replied. Which shocked the heck out of the two girls. Especially Lucia, who was expecting the blond to take Aiyano's side!

"Wh-What?!" both Lucia and Aiyano replied, shocked at Sanji's answer

"Sanji, your actually going to take this commoner's side over mine!"

Looking over at the girl with slight-pity, sanji just shooked his head,

"My dear, you are a very beautiful lady…" answered Sanji, "But your attitude isn't allowed in the Host Club"

Aiyano couldn't help but stare at him in shock. He dared to get rid of her! Her?!

"Sanji, you jerk" Aiyano said before running away, tears streaming down her cheeks.

"Woah…." Lucia said as she saw the girl leave. She never would have thought that Sanji could make a girl cry like that!

"Hey!" replied Sanji as lifted his hand above her.

"_Damn it, I should've known that I will still going to get hit!"_ thought Lucia as she braced for impact, only to feel a hand ruffling her hair affectionately.

"Huh?" wondered Lucia out loud when Sanji pulled his hand away.

"You ok?" asked Sanji when the girl gave him a shocked look

"Um…y-yeah…"

"Good," answered Sanji with the most brilliant smile on his face. He was actually smiling at her! At her!

"_I must have fallen in the water fountain, yep! I must have fallen in and hit my head because this is all a dream. Sanji did not just save me, make a girl cry, or smile at me like that!"_ hypothesized Lucia as she thought of all the possible reasons for the blonde's strange behavior.

"Now, for making me loose one of my popular clients, I'm going to add 100 beli on your debt again!"

"**WHAT?!**" Lucia yelled. She just finished paying about 30 beli off her debt and now she had to start all over. And she was being charged 70 beli more! Now Lucia felt like crying as much as Aiyano was!

Chuckling at Lucia's reaction, Sanji pulled the girl up by the arm of her jacket.

"Come on" Sanji said as he led the girl

"What now?" asked Lucia in a dread-filled voice

"Let's go get you a new bag, I don't think you can use this one anymore" Sanji said as he pointed at the bag that was still floating in the water.

"But what about my wallet?"

"You mean this one?" Sanji said as he held the girl's wallet out "I knew something like this would have happened, so I started keeping it whenever you were working and I'd put it back when you were going to leave" explained Sanji as Lucia gave him an angry look.

"What? One of us had to be the smart one here…"

"You took my wallet! And you did it repeatively!"

"Like you have anything in there that I'd want anyway" Sanji answered "It's not like I ever looked in it. No, that's something that ill-mannered brutes would do. I just kept it out of danger"

Still not content at knowing that the blonde took her wallet, she was happy to know that Sanji wouldn't be so rude as to look in it. Or take anything from it like other jerks would.

"Come on, before the mall closes" Sanji said as he walked towards the exit

"W-Wait!" Lucia said as she ran up behind him

"Hmm? What is it?" asked Sanji as the girl tugged at his jacket

"T-Thank you, for everything" Lucia said as she gave the blond a brilliant smile of her own. "I really appreciate it all you've done for me. I don't know how to repay-Sanji, you're face is red again!" Lucia said as the blonde's reddening face caught her attention.

"I-I'm fine!" answered Sanji as he tried hiding his face away

"Maybe we should drop by the drug store and get you some medicine"

"J-Just be quiet and get in the car, damn you!"

Preview of the next episode

Lucia: I can't believe I have to pay all that money again!

Luffy: Hey, what's wrong with Kaya?

Robin: It appears that Kaya is experiencing some love problems

Sanji: With the long-nose?

Zoro: Well who else did you expect it to be? You?

Sanji: Shut it, Marimo!

Ace: So are we going to help her?

Sanji: Of course, as the Host Club, it is our duty to make every girl happy!

Lucia: Why do I have the feeling that something bad is going to happen?...  
Zoro: Because anything dealing with the Stupid Cook turns out that way

Robin: It seems we will have the interesting adventure next episode, correct?

On the next Episode of One Piece High School: SOS! Plan to Rekindle the Love Between Miss Kaya and Usopp!

Stay tuned.


	5. Episode 5: SOS Part 1

**Hey guys. Sorry I haven't updated in a while. Been very busy with school stuff :P But anyway, let's get to the story!**

~One Piece High School Host Club~

Episode 5: SOS! Plan to Rekindle the Love Between Miss Kaya and Usopp!

-Part 1-

After Sanji finally convinced Lucia that he really didn't need any medicine, the two finally made their way to the mall (if you guys didn't read chapter 4 than you probably won't get the joke…). Of course, Lucia couldn't choose her own backpack because Sanji found her tastes to be crude. So in the end, it was Sanji who got all of her stuff for her. She didn't like that Sanji didn't let her do her own shopping, but she did have to admit that the stuff he got her wasn't half bad at all. First of all, the backpack he got her was quite amazing. It was one of the _**Bon Clay's School of Fashion's**_ best original products. They are the best backpacks in all of Japan! She remembered how her classmates would save every penny they could get; each one hoping that they could attain just one of those amazing backpacks. The one Sanji got her was a black and blue backpack. It could take about 7 pounds of textbooks and make it feel like it was only 3! He also got her a bunch of new folders, binders, papers, and pencils, though she protested that she could have bought them herself.

"Sanji, you do know you don't have to buy me this stuff, right?" This reply, however, only made the blonde laugh.

"_Buy?_ Don't be silly, this is getting added to your debt!" answered Sanji, which took Lucia by surprise.

"WHAT?!" Lucia bawled her eyes out at the guy in front of her. Was he really serious?!

"Let's see, you already owe us 70 million beli for the vase, plus the 100 beli you owe me for making me lose a client, 1,400 beli for the backpack and 30 beli for the school supplies…" muttered Sanji as he counted the money the girl owed. "That'll make your debt to about…70 million, one-thousand, five hundred, and thirty beli." (not sure if my math's right on this one :P)

"N-Nani?!"

"Just kidding" replied Sanji as he tried to hold the urge to not laugh "Consider it a gracious gift from your loving Sanji-sama!" answered the blonde before walking his way up the register.

"I'll try to hide my appreciation…" Lucia growled angrily at the man in front of her. 2Honestly, what a pain! Nevertheless, she followed the blonde. It was when almost all the stuff was paid for that her eyes drifted towards her watch. It was 10 minutes before 7:00.

"_7 o'clock…what was I suppose to remember about that hour?..."_

*Flashback*

A couple of hours ago…

Her brother had just finished making breakfast. Usually, Lucia just got a piece of toast and ran straight to school. But today, her brother actually had some free time. He was going to use the time he had before going to work to get everything ready before the child services inspector arrived. Since their mother was dead and their father basically abandoned them, Takumi had to be Lucia's guardian. However, since Takumi had a record for getting into fights, they needed to have these inspections so they could deem Takumi still worthy of being Lucia's guardian.

"Lucia, the child services inspector is going to come here at 7:00" Takumi informed her in a serious tone as he sat down to eat his meal. Both of them knew how important it was for Takumi to pass the inspection.

"I need you to be here the minute after you come from school. Can you do that for me?" asked her older brother

"Sure, Oni-San, I'll be here on the dot" Lucia agreed as she took a bite out of her pancakes

"Promise?"

"Promise"

*Flash back over*

"AHHHHHHHHHH!" Lucia's ear-piercing screams made both Sanji and the cashier jump in surprise. Lucia couldn't believe that she had broken a promise to her older sibling! How could she have been so careless? Either way, panicking wasn't going to solve anything. She needed to leave. And fast!

"Baka! What the heck is the matter with you?!" However, rather than answering, Lucia grabbed the Sanji's wrist and ran straight towards the exit; leaving Sanji with no choice. He felt himself practically die of embarrassment as he saw the shocked and appalled faces of the people they passed by. He seriously doubted he could go to that store ever again. It was when they reached the car they used to come here that Sanji finally spoke up.

"Do you mind telling me what the matter with you? ...And can I have my arm back?!" demanded Sanji when he noticed that the 'boy' was still clutching his arm.

"I need to go home!" Lucia's voice filled with panic. "I need to get home now! I promised Oni-san I'd be there on time!"

Sanji was very clueless as to what was going on. This kid made no sense to him at times. First he was happy, then he goes crazy in the middle of the store (he made a note to himself to get the boy back for that), and now he's panicking like a frightened squirrel. Sanji honestly felt that being with this kid was as bipolar as a freakin roller coaster ride!

Still…. He did seem quite earnest…and making it home on time felt important to him…..

"Fine, fine" Sanji as he got out his keys and opened the car doors. "Get in."

…..

"Damn it, where can she be?..." muttered Takumi as he checked his watch for the hundredth time. Just when he needed his little sister here the most, she was running late! Luckily for them, the inspector hadn't arrived yet…but that still didn't excuse Lucia's tardiness! She above all people should know how important this inspection was! Still, even Takumi knew that worrying himself to death wasn't going to do anything. With that in mind, Takumi tried to calm himself by straying his eyes away from the clock or thinking of ways to punish his younger sibling later. However, his body refused to stop twitching and pacing back and forth near the front of the door. He felt like a complete and total mess!

Reaching for the wall phone, he dialed his sister's phone again, only to receive her voicemail.

"Come on Lucia, pick up!" Takumi yelled before dialing the phone once more. Again Takumi was greeted with the damn annoying voicemail.

"Damn it Lucia, why do you decide to not answer your phone at a time like this…"

Just then the sound of the door bell was heard throughout the house. Takumi felt his heart skip a beat. He wasn't ready! If the inspector saw that he was there and that Lucia was missing...No, he didn't even want to think about it. Trying to ignore his swelling throat and sweaty palms, Takumi checked the door's peeping hole. It was dark outside, but through the small light outside their door, Takumi could see the figure of a short haired teen in a student's uniform. Feeling the gears of his mind clicking, he knew that it was none other than his little sister, Lucia!

Quickly, he removed the locks before opening the front door. When he opened it, he was face to face with the brunette haired teen he had been waiting impatiently for.

"Oni-sama, gomenasai I—" Lucia was cut off from her attempt to apologize for her tardiness when two pairs of arms embraced her. She couldn't help but freeze until she finally processed that her brother was actually hugging her!

It wasn't that Takumi never hugged her before… It's just that she and her brother hadn't done much brotherly, sisterly affection since the death of their mom. The last time he ever hugged her like this was when they received news that their mom was in the emergency room. Takumi had made himself quite secluded after the funeral. She and Takumi could get along like best friends, but when it came to emotional things, they dealt with them on their own; neither showing weakness to the other. That's how they had dealt with things in the past and nothing much had changed since then. So now to feel her brother hugging her and holding her tight, like she was everything he had left…it just felt so surreal…

Lucia was tempted to believe this was all a dream.

"Oni-san?.." Lucia broke the silence. Suddenly, she felt a sharp pain above her neck. He had slapped her in the back of the head!

"Ow! What was that for?!" yelled Lucia, demanding to know why her brother decided to do that.

"That's for making me worry" Takumi answered in a nonchalant voice, as if the action were the most normal thing to do. With her hands still tending to her injured head, Lucia stuck her tongue out towards him. Before either one could retaliate to the other, a forceful cough was heard behind them. Looking back, they saw a white haired man, in a suit, with two huge cigars in his mouth, studying them through unreadable eyes. Lucia was sure that the man was at least around his mid thirties, despite his height and the color of his hair. He was a some-what intimidating man, a bit scary as well. He had a sheriff's badge near his jacket's right pocket and an ID Card that said "Child Services Inspector: Smoker".

"I hope I wasn't interrupting anything…" The man answered in a deep, husky voice.

"No, it's fine" spoke up Lucia as she tried to break the uncomfortable air around them. "You must be the inspector we've been waiting on. Please, come in" the brunette lead the way in, her brother and the inspector following closely behind. Taking them toward the living room, she stopped and offered the man a place to sit. The man just grunted in reply before taking his seat. He didn't ask her whether she minded the smoke or not, just continued to smoke his cigars. Every once and a while he would take a deep breath that would cause his whole body to be covered in smoke.

"Would you like anything Sir? We have tea and water…" Lucia suggested in her attempt to be friendly. "If you'd like I could make some coffee?"

"Coffee, thank you" answered the man. With that, she went to the kitchen and got the coffee and snacks ready. She knew that the inspector wouldn't have liked it if she had stayed anyways, none of the ones that have came before him allowed the children under the care of the guardian to listen to their conversations. Before, she would just sit down in her room and wait impatiently as time went by. Making snacks and drinks helped her relax and take her mind off from worrying about what the two men in the living room were talking about. As she was setting the snacks, she couldn't help but remember one of the tips Sanji had given her when she was first learning to be a host…

Flashback…

"_Don't just stack food on top of each other!" screamed Sanji when he saw the disorganized snacks. It looked like the mess a child would make and try to hurriedly clean up before their parents came back in._

"_Then what am I supposed to do?!"Lucia pointed at the tray of finger foods Sanji had given her. "I've never done this stupid high class stuff before! What do you expect me to do?!"_

"_Organize the sandwiches in rows of 3" Sanji instructed her "Then fit the other food diagonally around it" Following Sanji's instructions, Lucia organized the food. It looked much better and tastier too than it had been a few minutes ago."Food should always be appreciated for its taste," Sanji pointed at Lucia's first attempt at arranging the snacks "… but if you give it a bad presentation, you've already allowed others to criticize the work of your food. That's why whenever you make food, you should give it the best presentation it deserves so others can see you are proud of what you made" Smiling, Lucia couldn't help but silently agree with the blonde for once. Sanji was very serious when it came to cooking, but whenever he'd talk to her like this, she felt like she was starting to understand him more. After a few more minutes, the food was served. It ran out in a few seconds flat (special thanks to Luffy), but everyone left full and happy._

Flashback over_…_

Looking over her work, she was quite impressed. She had gotten a tray and placed two cups of coffee and a neatly done row of small sandwiches she had made and cut into small sizes. It looked just like the meals she'd help make at the host club.

"Great…even when I'm not at school, I'm still a host" the brunette chuckled to herself. Grabbing the tray of food, she walked back over to the living room.

"Here you guy, sir" Lucia handed him the coffee.

"Thank you…and don't call me sir, you make me feel like I'm my old man…" answered the inspector, his voice showing detest to the name she had been giving him before. "Just call me Smoker"

"Okay then, Smoker-san" Lucia placed the food on the table before excusing herself and leaving the adults once again. Walking back to her room, Lucia decided that she would take advantage of the time to do some homework….right after she changed her clothes. Removing her uniform and neatly placing it back on the dresser near her bed, she put her pajamas on. She reached for her new backpack in order to get her planner, only to take out her cell phone instead. It was flashing a green light.

"Some one must have messaged me…" opening her phone, she was a bit shocked when she saw that it had been Sanji who had messaged her. It looked like he had sent the message an hour ago. It was a simple text that read:

"_So did you find your house yet or are you just walking around in circles?"_

Lucia couldn't' help but allow the corner of her lips twitch into a grin when she read his text. She had told Sanji to drop her off at the entrance, so he doesn't know which apartment building she lives in. Going to her bed, she laid down on her stomach before responding to the blonde.

"_For the last time, I'm not Zoro! Any who, yes I made it home and now I'm going to do some homework before going to bed"_

Entering the text, she sent her message to the blonde. It seemed like Sanji had his phone on his on him because he responded to her a few seconds later.

"_Congratulations, you have an IQ 2.5 points higher than the Marimo!"_

Of course, he would take advantage of the comment to tease her. Nothing ever changed.

"_Hahaha…very funny… Did you just text me to insult me?" _

"_Somewhat. Actually I also needed to tell you to bring a swimsuit tomorrow"_

The brunnete eyed the text curiously. Why would he ask her to bring a swimsuit? Especiallyto school…

"_Swimsuit? Why?"_

"_The air condition in the host club went bad, so now it feels like a sauna"_

Made sense to her, though she had no idea why he would insist wearing swimsuits.

"_So why not get it fixed?"_

"_We called a friend of ours to do that, but with the summer-like weather, why not take it to my advantage to make a beach themed host club? ;)"_

Even a genius didn't need to guess the blonde's true intentions…

"_You just want an excuse to see the girls in bikinis"_

"…_Maybe…"_

"_You pervert"_

"…_And proud of it"_

Lucia just shook her head. It was not weird to get that kind of response from the cook.

"_Of course you would be. Anyways, I need to get back to doing my homework before it gets late"_

"_Good idea. Knowing you, if you don't get those few hours of beauty sleep, you'll end up coming to school like a girl on her period"_

She felt her eyebrow twitch in annoyance at that comment.

"_Same to you, Curly Brow! Anyways, later"_

"_Night Foot Stool"_

Lucia closed her phone shut after she read the cook's last message. It was strange that they could just insult each other as if normal friends did that all the time. But she guessed that's the way things were with all of Sanji's friends. Well, at least with his guy friends.

"And there's that problem…" Sighing, Lucia looked up to the ceiling

She honestly wanted to tell them the truth. She was starting to get to know them and actually liking the idea of being their friend. What if they found out that she was a girl and rejected her? Would they get mad because they feel that she had been deceiving them? Would they undertand? There were just too many situations and scenarios that could happen and each one had its own unknown answer and expectation.

"This shouldn't be my fault; they're the ones who thought I was a boy. I'm totally innocent, right?" But Lucia knew all too well that she would still be at fault because she led them on. Never once did she try to tell them otherwise and she has continued to play the false guise of a male student even to her classmates. She was really in a pickle.

"What am I gonna do?..." Would she continue to lead them on? Or would she fess up and receive whatever answer they gave her?

Looking at the clock in her bedroom, she saw that it was getting late. She'd have to think about this another time. Right now, she needed to time she had left to finish her work.

…

Sorry I cut off so soon. I had planned this to be a two part chapter but it's going to end up being a three-part chapter instead. I'll try to upload the next two parts soon. Bear with me. Thank you for all the faves, followers, and comments, I appreciate it a lot~! :)


End file.
